dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
SP-TRIP MACHINE~JUNGLE MIX~
Song Information Regular Version Artist: DE-SIRE BPM: 160 Composition/Arrangement: NM SEQUENCE UNLIMITED First Appearance: Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX Other Appearances: *Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX CS *Dance Dance Revolution GB *Dance Dance Revolution (US PS1) *Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX CS *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME JP CS *DDRMAX2 -Dance Dance Revolution- *Dancing Stage Fever CS *Dance Dance Revolution ULTRAMIX 3 *Dancing Stage Unleashed 3 *DanceDanceRevolution X JP CS *DanceDanceRevolution S+ Mega Mix 5 Pack *DanceDanceRevolution Classroom Edition Length: 1:28 X-Special Ver. Artist: DE-SIRE BPM: 160 Composition/Arrangement: NM SEQUENCE UNLIMITED First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X Length: 1:28 SMM-Special Ver. Artist: DE-SIRE BPM: 160 Composition/Arrangement: NM SEQUENCE UNLIMITED First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X JP CS Length: 1:28 Lyrics Some soundbites, including "Oh, give it to me good". Song Connections / Remixes *SP-TRIP MACHINE~JUNGLE MIX~ is a remix of TRIP MACHINE from Dance Dance Revolution Internet Ranking Ver. Other TRIP MACHINE remixes include: **TRIP MACHINE~luv mix~ by 2MB, from the console release of Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX. **''SP-TRIP MACHINE (for beatmania II)'' by dj TAKA feat. DE-SIRE, from beatmaniaIIDX 2nd style. **TRIP MACHINE CLIMAX by DE-SIRE, from Dance Dance Revolution 4thMIX. **TRIP MACHINE survivor by DE-SIRE, from Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. **TRIP MACHINE PhoeniX by DE-SIRE改, from DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2. **TRIP MACHINE (xac nanoglide mix) by DE-SIRE, from DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. **TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION by DE-JAVU, from DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. ***''SP-TRIP MACHINE (for beatmania II)'' is a remix of SP-TRIP MACHINE~JUNGLE MIX~ made for beatmaniaIIDX. *An 8-bit remix of SP-TRIP MACHINE~JUNGLE MIX~ appears in Dance Dance Revolution GB, where it is simply known as SP-TRIP MACHINE. **Another TRIP MACHINE song, TRIP MACHINE CLIMAX, appears in 8-bit form in Dance Dance Revolution GB3. Trivia *SP-TRIP MACHINE~JUNGLE MIX~ is the only TRIP MACHINE song in which the title starts with a SP. *SP-TRIP MACHINE~JUNGLE MIX~ is the first song to make use of a step gimmick now called the "Afronova walk". It was not known about until the introduction of AFRONOVA in Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX, in which the Afronova walk became prominent. *SP-TRIP MACHINE~JUNGLE MIX~ is the Extra Stage X-Special for DDR 2ndMIX in the arcade version of DDR X. To access, get a AA or better on PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~ by getting in on random. AAing SP-TRIP MACHINE~JUNGLE MIX~(X-Special) unlocks PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~(X-Special) as the Encore Extra Stage X-Special. **SP-TRIP MACHINE~JUNGLE MIX~(X-Special)'s chart is the first chart to have a freeze note that is only a 64th note long and doesn't occur at a stop. *SP-TRIP MACHINE~JUNGLE MIX~ has a special version in the Japanese home version of DDR X, named SP-TRIP MACHINE~JUNGLE MIX~(SMM-Special). This version is similar to CHAOS in that they all have a very high amount of Chaos, except that the former song uses all 8ths, with some 16th notes as well. *The beginning of TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION's Single Challenge chart uses a portion of SP-TRIP MACHINE~JUNGLE MIX~'s Expert chart. *The 8-bit version of SP-TRIP MACHINE~JUNGLE MIX~ used in Dance Dance Revolution GB actually runs at a tempo of 162.57 BPM, instead of 160 BPM. Official Song Comment None. Difficulty & Notecounts Regular Song X-Special Category:Songs Category:TRIP MACHINE Category:Remixes Category:NAOKI Songs Category:DDR 2ndMIX Songs Category:X-Special Songs Category:Songs with Multiple Versions Category:DDR GB Songs